1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to implements for attaching hangers such as screw eyes and screw hooks and the like to various surfaces. More particularly this invention relates to an implement for attaching a hanger having a screw end into a surface such as a ceiling.
2. Description of Prior Art
The patent to Reynolds 798,703 discloses a tool for attaching screw eyes into ceilings for use as hangers. A ceiling striker is included in the implement for the purpose of striking a ceiling to release the screw eye from a vise jaw used to clamp the screw eye into position in the implement. While the vise jaw releases the screw eye the tool must still be withdrawn from the screw eye to the extent that the implement holding slot clears the end of the screw eye.
Rudolph U.S. Pat. No. 1,504,148 discloses a mechanism for the automatic release of a screw eye through the use of stops to prevent the tool from continuing its forward motion following the screw eye.
Sather U.S. Pat. No. 670,361 relates to a machine for driving screw eyes but fails to disclose any automatic release feature.